Show Me Your Colors
by catandmouse10
Summary: Color Drabbles for Juliet and Mr. Carpenter.
1. A Little Pink Bag

A/N: I have become addicted to Ringer and my addiction is a little unhealthy. I have to wait a week for a new episode and I am not sure I will be able too. My favorite pairing on "Ringer" has quickly become Juliet and Mr. Carpenter. I know I am not the only one out there so it makes me feel a little bit better about myself. Now I know there is someone already doing a drabble series about these two, but their drabbles are more focused on friendship, while mine will be more romantic. However, I really do love the other drabbles series. The author is doing a great job. They will also be color drabbles. Based on colors and such. And when you review please leave the color you would like to see me use in my next drabble. This drabble series along with my Ezra and Aria one will lead up to a crossover story. These drabbles are out of order. The first color is pink.

Show Me Your Colors

Chapter One: A Little Pink Bag

Juliet Martin loved the weekends.

There was no school to contend with and her father was letting her do a little shopping to celebrate the fact she got through her first week of public school. Plus, she wanted to go to the book store and get a couple Jane Austen books.

They were reading _Pride and Prejudice _in her English class. English was quickly becoming her favorite subject thanks to her teacher, Mr. Carpenter. Not only was he a great teacher, but he had given her the fresh start she knew she didn't deserve.

She was extremely grateful to him for that.

Her father and step-mother dropped her off at the entrance of the mall. Her father had given her some money, but her step-mother gave her a little more as she hugged her goodbye. She had been really nice lately and it freaked Juliet out a little bit, but she didn't mention that.

"Give us a call when you are ready to come home." Her step-mother said to her as she gave Juliet a quick hug.

"And please don't get into any trouble," Her father spoke. "I don't want to get a call from the cops."

"Don't worry dad," Juliet sighed. "I'll behave and I love you guys."

Her father and step-mother smiled and waved goodbye. She shut the door and watched them drive away. Once her father's car was out of sight, she turned on her heel and walked into the mall.

Juliet knew the mall like the back of her hand. However, she had no idea where the bookstore was. She had never really had a reason for going into it before. Now she did thanks to Mr. Carpenter.

While looking for the book store she saw Victoria's Secret had there new bras and panties out. She had money and she did need a new bra anyway and buying some new panties to match said bra wouldn't hurt.

She walked into the store and was greeted by the sounds of P. Diddy playing over the speakers and a store employee as walked up to her and asked her if she needed any help. Juliet politely declined and just said she was looking.

However, Juliet ended buying a couple new bras and some cute panties to match. The little trip put a huge dent in what she was given, but she was sure the books she wanted weren't super expensive.

She made her way out of Victoria's Secret and back into the crowded mall.

She was still looking for the bookstore when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She turned around and saw her English teacher. Mr. Carpenter.

_What was he doing here?_

"I needed some new shirts." He said to her as she just nodded. It was like the man had read her mind.

"Oh that's nice," She swallowed nervously. "I was just browsing around." She really hoped he hadn't noticed her bag. Sadly, he did notice.

"Yeah I see part of that browsing was at Victoria's Secret." His cheeks were starting to get a little pink.

"I like Victoria's Secret." She nodded her head, but didn't make eye contact with him and was wondering if she would ever be able to again.

Juliet didn't think this could get any worse. However, she was sadly mistaken. It was about to get a lot worse.

A little boy bolted away from his mother. Juliet didn't have time to react the little boy ran into her and knocked her down and her Victoria's Secret bag went into the air. It contents scattered around her.

Juliet was mortified to say the least. And what was that mother feeding her child? He was built like a linebacker.

As she stood up she saw Mr. Carpenter holding her pink bag. She could only assume he picked up the contents of the bag as well.

He handed the bag back to her and sure enough the items were back inside.

"Thanks." She couldn't even look at him. Her English teacher just picked up her new panties and bras off the ground. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of her life.

This was just great. She needed to get away from him.

"Do you know where the book store is?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

"It's right over there." He answered her and she looked up to see where he was pointing. This was the first time she looked in the eye and he looked embarrassed as well. Juliet was sure he hadn't enjoyed picking up her bras and panties off the floor of a crowded mall.

"Thanks again," She sighed. "I should get going and I will see you on Monday."

"Yes see you on Monday, Miss Martin." He said before he walked away.

Juliet made her way to the book store and she had a feeling both of their cheeks would still be a wonderful shade of pink come Monday.


	2. A Bunch of Green Stems

A/N: My grandma is so cute. I love it when she is using her laptop and has no idea what she is doing. Senior citizens and technology, it's a wonderful thing! Anyway, I want to thank everyone for the reviews and xsilencethatcutsmetothecorex I think you should write a Juliet and Mr. Carpenter fic too! I would totally read it. The next color is green. So the colors that are left are red, orange, yellow, blue, purple, brown, gray, white, and black. Please leave a color in your review.

Show Me Your Colors

Chapter Two: A Bunch of Green Stems

There were a few good reason why Carpenter enjoyed the spring. One of the reasons was because winter was over and the other was because the school year was coming to a close.

On the first nice day of spring the students were allowed to eat outside and Carpenter had lunch duty, so he was outside with them.

As he walked around he saw some kids throwing food at each other and he saw some kids laughing as they made their way over to the lunch table and sat down.

It seemed he wasn't the only one who enjoyed the spring.

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants as he walked along the school campus. He breathed in the fresh and listened to the birds sing.

He stopped aimlessly walking when he saw a student sitting under a tree, that student turned out to be Juliet Martin.

He got in a little closer to her to see that she was picking daisies from the grass and she was mercilessly picking the white petals off them before she popped the middle off. She would then place the green stem in a neat little pile she had made next to her.

However, the thing that got him was what she was saying when she was pulling the petals off the dasies. She was doing that "He loves me, he loves me not" game. And it seemed whoever she loved always loved her not by the sigh of frustration he could hear coming from her general direction.

He watched sadly as she put the last stem on the pile. "Of course he isn't going to love me," He heard her say softly. "Why would Mr. Carpenter love me?"

He really wish he hadn't heard that. He couldn't believe she liked him. Now he was beginning to understand why she acted the way she did around him. He was the reason she was all giggly and he was the reason she glared at that gym teacher who also liked him.

If looks could kill that gym teacher would be dead.

He had to get out of there before she saw him. He turned around and made his way back toward the school.

Yeah he had been nice to her and had given her an out when she was in desperate need of one. Maybe her gratitude had just grown into her having feelings for him. He needed to stop thinking about this.

The bell rang signaling lunch was over. He would be seeing Juliet very shortly. He had to act like he knew nothing about her feelings for him or her neat little pile of green flower stems.

She walked into the classroom a minute before the bell rang and took her usual seat. She smiled at him as she set her books down on her desk. And he noticed a green flower stem poking out from her copy of _The Black Tulip._

He looked away from the book and the flower stem and turned to his black board. He was her teacher she shouldn't be affecting her like this.

He sighed and turned back to face his students. "Okay let's turn to the page where we left off." He focused again on the class and the book.

However, he still knew the class period would be a long one.


	3. A Shiny Red Apple

A/N: Sorry I didn't post any stories last night guys. Not only was I busy, but I wasn't feeling great so I went to bed. It would probably be best to remind everyone that these won't be in order. I don't like writing things in order. The next color is red, yellow and purple will be after it in that order. So that leaves orange, blue, brown, gray, black and white. So please leave what color you want next in your review. And sorry this is really short guys. I have had a case of writer's block all day.

Show Me Your Colors

Chapter Three: A Shiny Red Apple

Carpenter shielded his eyes from the early morning sun as he climbed out of bed. He looked down at the sleeping girl still curled up under the white sheet. He walked over to her and moved a piece chestnut brown hair out of her face.

She was fast asleep, but a soft smile fell across her lips. She looked like she was at peace or she was having a really good dream. He stood and walked out of his bedroom, leaving the girl there.

Juliet knew she was dreaming. In no way shape or form did she act this happy and chipper. Now she knew why she had always had a thing against Snow White. However, she and the Disney Princess did share some things in common, they both had wicked step-mothers and they had both found their Prince Charming.

So of course somehow in her dream she ended up as Snow White. Siobhan was perfect as the Wicked Queen, though she had really nice over the past few moths. Juliet was sure it was just an act.

One of the family friends, Henry Butler was the Huntsman. Just like the real Huntsman he couldn't kill her because of her beauty. So he left without her heart and went back to his queen.

She hid in a log cabin and wanted to die of laughter when she saw the seven dwarfs all looked like her father. She cleaned and cooked for them which was something she didn't do in real life for her own father.

Maybe, she would bake some cookies for him before he got home tonight. He would be surprised, but she wanted to make him happy. He was her dad and she really loved him.

The seven miniature versions of her father left for her work and she dreaded what was going to happen next. Of course the old witch/queen/Siobhan showed with the shiny, red apple. Her dream self,of course, took a bite of the apple and died. Juliet wish she had demanded the witch took a bite first. Then the witch/queen/Siobhan would be dead and everyone would rejoice.

Her miniature fathers found her and placed her in a glass coffin. They place flowers around the coffin and weep. Her heart breaks for the seven of them. Then he comes. He stops and climbs off his white horse. He walks over to the coffin that is where one of her fathers informs him that she can't be saved.

Of course she can be saved, but only by him. He was her Prince Charming and of course he looked exactly like Mr. Carpenter. Why wouldn't he?

This was it the moment where she finally got her kiss from Prince Charming. The dwarfs took the glass top off the coffin. He leaned down and his lips found hers. He placed a sweet kiss on them and than he pulled away. She woke up a second later and smiled up at her Prince Charming. He swept her into his arms and put her onto his horse before he climbed on himself.

She wrapped her arms around him and the rode off into the sunset, but before someone could say they lived happily ever after. Something woke her up. She opened up her eyes to see Carpenter's face hovering above hers. He had just kissed her like he had in her dream.

"Enjoy waking up a girl like she's Snow White and your Prince Charming." She asked as she sat up in his bed, wrapping the white sheet around herself.

He laughed."Yeah I do actually," He held up an apple he had brought her from the kitchen. "You want an apple?" He asked with an evil little gleam in his eye.

"Yeah." She took the shiny, red apple from his hand and took a bite. She figured it wasn't poisoned, but even if it was her Prince Charming would still save her.


	4. Yellow Road Block

A/N: So I have heard some news about Ringer that I don't like. The last new episode that will air in 2011 will be on November 29th. We can now throw things and cry. If you don't want to do anything of those things. I am okay with that. Anyway, the next color is yellow, purple and brown drabbles will follow. The only colors left are orange, blue, black, white, and gray. Please tell me which color you want a drabble about next in your reviews please. And did anyone love tonight's episode as much as I did! SHE CALLED HIM! YAY! I don't know why that excities me so much! I swear this ship is getting to me! Oh and these aren't in order.

Show Me Your Colors

Chapter Four: Yellow Road Blocks

Carpenter sat at his kitchen table grading another stack of essays that he had the misfortune of reading when his phone suddenly rang.

He stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter where it was. He looked at the caller I.D. And saw a familiar name flashing in bright, white letters.

He answered on the second ring "Juliet?"

"Mr. Carpenter," Her voice sounded hoarse. She must have been crying. "My friend Monica and I got in a car accident. I need you."

He took in a deep breath."I'll be there soon." She told him where she was and he grabbed his car keys off the counter. He ran to his car and drove to where she was.

He arrived to see cop cars and yellow road blocks. There were a couple cops standing around. They weren't slapping handcuffs on Juliet or her friend. Thank God for that.

He looked around for the two girls and spotted them on some steps. He ran over to them. Juliet's friend was asleep on one of the steps, covered in a coat. He looked over at Juliet and the first thing he saw were the tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for coming Mr. C." She spoke softly as rubbed her hands on her arms. She must have been cold.

He took of his sweater and handed it to her. "Here take this," She gingerly took it from him. "Now let me see your phone." She gave it to him without hesitation before she slipped hos sweater on.

Carpenter looked through her contacts before he came across her father's number. He took in a deep breath and pushed the green button.

Juliet's father arrived about ten minutes after he had called him. He didn't look happy and Carpenter didn't blame him.

He spoke to Juliet's father for a few minutes before taking his leave. He made his way to his car, but not before he took one last look at Juliet. She looked him with such sad eyes. He had to turn away. He walked to his car, got in, and left.

Monica watched as Juliet look at her English teacher leave. She would have bet a whole lot of money she didn't even see her father walking up to them. It seemed all Juliet saw was Mr Carpenter. The girl had it bad, but Monica didn't blame her. He was pretty cute.

Juliet had tried to explain herself to her father, but to no avail. Now she was cut off and had just lost another friend. Andrew would never let her see Monica again. Not that she wanted to anyway.

Her father sent her to her room and told her she was grounded. She wasn't surprised, she knew she would get grounded.

She walked into her room and sat on her bed. She hugged herself and took in a deep breath. She was curious as to why she smelled like Mr. Carpenter, than she remembered she was wearing his sweater.

She was so thankful she had him in her life. She took off the sweater along with the rest of her clothes and changed for bed. She put his sweater back on and climbed into bed. Once the lights were out she pulled the sweater next to closer to her body. It's warmth kept her from crying.

He barely talked to her that night. She needed him, but just like her father she had let him down too.

She couldn't lose him not now because losing him would be like losing everything.

Carpenter got home and set his car keys on the counter. He sat down at his kitchen table and looked at the papers he had to grade.

He couldn't do it now.

He stood up and paced his kitchen. Why had she called him? He shook his head and it suddenly realized why she called him.

He was the only one who hadn't lost hope in her. He knew she could change if she tried.

He couldn't lose that now, not when they both needed it the most. He sat back down at the table, deciding he needed to take his mind off her. He went back to grading the essays.

The one on top of the pile was Juliet's. He sighed as he put it off to the side. He would grade it later. He just needed to stop thinking about her now.

He would grade her essay tomorrow.


	5. Purple Shoes lead to a Purple Cast

A/N: I am on a roll tonight as far as fanfiction writing is concerned! I love having no homework! Anyway the next color is purple and brown will follow this one. I might just pick the colors at random. I do like writing things down on little strips of paper, placing them in a hat, and then pull a slip of paper out of said hat. The colors that are left are orange, blue, black,white, and gray. So leave the color you want to see next, unless you want me pulling it out of a hat.

Show Me Your Colors

Chapter Five: Purple Shoes lead to a Purple Cast

Mr. Carpenter silently graded papers as his first period class took their exam. He had gotten a couple of them graded, but he was becoming distracted.

He watched as Juliet Martin, who sat right across from him swing her feet back and fourth. However, it wasn't her feet that were distracting him, it was the pair of purple shoes she had on.

They were just high heeled shoes that were covered were sparkles. He didn't know why he was so distracted they were just a pair of shoes! It was probably because she was swinging her legs back and fourth. The sparkles were catching the sun. He would have to just tell her to stop swinging her feet, so he could grade more papers.

"Miss Martin," She looked up at him when he spoke her name, curiosity filled her eyes. "Can you please stop swinging your feet? Your sparkle shoes are distracting me."

"Okay" she answered simply. She stopped swinging her feet. She returned her attention to her exam and he returned his to grading papers.

The bell rang and everyone passed their exams in. They all than stood up to take their leave. He watched as Juliet stood up and stumbled a little in her purple shoes.

"Be careful Juliet," He said looking up at her with a little concern filling his brown eyes. "You don't want to fall in those shoes and hurt yourself."

"Don't worry Mr. C, I won't fall and hurt myself." With that she turned on her heel and left his classroom.

However, an hour later she did hurt herself.

Juliet was walking back to her locker from chemistry when she suddenly tripped. In the process of falling Juliet managed to sprain her ankle and break her heel.

She fought the urge to cry as no one walking by stopped to help her. She was in so much pain and couldn't get to the office like this.

Thankfully, Mr. Carpenter made it to her side right at that moment. "I told you these shoes would be trouble."

She knew he was trying to make her laugh and she wanted to laugh. She was just in so much pain. The bell rang and the halls were empty. It was just her and Carpenter in the hall.

"Can you stand on it?" He asked her. She responded by shaking her head. Her hair flew in different directions.

"Can I look at it?" She nodded her head and he began to roll up her pant leg. She drew in a sharp breath as he did that. It was so painful.

"Okay so I think I am causing you more pain which means you can't walk on it," He stood up and took a deep breath. He looked down at her and met her eyes. "I am going to have to carry you to the nurse's office."

"Really?" She sounded really excited by the idea. He bent down and picked her up gingerly, so he wouldn't disturb her ankle anymore then he already had.

The nurse's office wasn't far, but he knew Juliet would have never made it on her own. He always seemed to be the one who rescued her.

"Thank you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He got a whiff of the floral scent she was wearing when she moved her body.

"Don't mention it," He spoke up a few seconds later. They reached the nurse's office. "Can you knock please? I would open the door, but my arms are full."

She laughed but quickly obliged his request. The nurse came to the door and opened it. "Oh no what happened?"

"I think she sprained her ankle." Carpenter answered the nurse before Juliet could.

"Don't worry Mr. Carpenter we will take care of her," The nurse said as she began to check Juliet's ankle."But you should get back to class."

"I should," He nodded his head and made his way out the door. "Feel better Juliet."

"Thanks." She ground out as he shut the door behind him.

The next morning the bell rung and Juliet was not in her normal seat. The sprain must have been worse than he thought. Suddenly, a very pissed off Juliet Martin limped into his classroom on her crutches and instead of wearing her purple shoes she wore a purple cast.

He tried not to laugh. She noticed the look on his face and shot him a mock glare as she took her seat. He started class once he could see she was comfortable.

The bell rung an hour later signaling the end of class. All the other students made their exit as she made her way to him.

"You know I like the purple cast better." He said as she stopped in front of his desk.

"I figured you would." She tilted her head to the side and smiled. "You wanna sign it?"

"Sure why not." He grabbed a sharpie from his desk and wrote a short message.

"_I told you so. I hope your ankle heals soon." Your hero in the halls, Mr. Carpenter._

"Thanks Mr. C," She said as she turned and limped out of the room. "I will read it later."

He knew she would get a kick out of it, but he also knew he would earn a glare for it as well, but that was what she got for wearing those purple shoes.


	6. Brown Eyes

A/N: Oh thanks for the reviews guys! I do love getting reviews. This is the Brown drabble. I actually love the color brown. There are five color left until this drabble thing is complete. The colors are orange, blue, black, white, and gray. I have some ideas thought out for orange, black, and gray. So please leave a color in your review or else colors will be drawn out of my Iowa hat! And what is Juliet's eye color. Is it green or hazel?

Show Me Your Colors

Chapter Six: Brown Eyes

Before she met Mr. Carpenter, Juliet would tell you the first thing she noticed about a guy was his muscular arms or what kind of designer clothes he wore. However, the first thing she noticed about Mr. Carpenter were his eyes.

As she stood in front of his desk on that first day. She found she couldn't cut eye contact with him. His dark eyes pulled her in to the point where she felt like she couldn't breathe. She had never felt so exposed before. It was like he was undressing her layer by layer, trying to figure her out.

After he broke up the fight between her and Tessa, she was actually afraid to look at him. She hadn't even know him for a day and he had already gotten under her skin. She eventually did look at him and she was taken aback when she saw him staring right at her. His dark eyes were filled with disappointment and something else she couldn't put her finger on. As she was dragged off she kept looking back at him. She noticed that he never took those dark orbs off her.

At first she tried to hide her tears from him, but his presence had a calming influence. She let her tears flow freely as she explained her dilemma to him. He didn't say anything. He just listened, unlike the principal and her father. The conversation ended when her father and the principal came out, so much for that fresh start she really wanted. However, Carpenter went right up to the principal and flat out lied to her. He told her Tessa started the fight. Juliet couldn't believe it.

She confronted him as he exited his classroom. She knew he hadn't seen who started the fight. Why had he saved her from getting in trouble? His eyes were filled with sincerity and honesty when he told her she deserved a fresh start. This man who barely knew anything about her or her past had so much faith in her. She didn't deserve it, but she would take it. She felt a smile begin to form on her face as he walked away.

What Juliet didn't realize is that this wouldn't be the last time he came to her rescue.

Her heart slammed into her chest as he jogged up to her. She was terrified about what he would say, but she was the only person she felt she could call. She could tell he was worried about her, but also Monica even though he didn't know her. However, she knew he would call her father, but he sat with her for a few minutes and reassured she had good intentions. Things had just gotten out of hand. The look in his eyes reassured her, but she just wish he hadn't called her father.

The next day was a little weird to say the least. Of course she thanked him for coming. She needed him and he came. She had he would always come when she needed him. He didn't take her eyes off her. Once she finished talking, she felt like she waited a lifetime for him to say something in response. He seemed to be thinking about what he wanted to say.

"I will always be there when you need me, but please don't let last night happen again."

She nodded her head. "Okay I will try." And she would try.

His brown eyes lit up and she knew that he believed her.


	7. Orange Soda

A/N: So I had to draw a color out of hat and I drew orange. Now you'll have to excuse me, but I rarely use the word "soda." However, I feel like the word "pop" doesn't sound right. Jealous Juliet will make an appearance. I have a feeling I am going to enjoy writing Juliet when she's jealous. We are getting down to the wire. The only colors left are blue, black, white, and gray. I am kind of sad I am almost done with this little drabble thing. I have other stories in mind and I think it would be fun to work on something with my fellow Juliet and Carpenter shippers. Anyway, on with the show.

Show Me Your Colors

Chapter Seven: Orange Soda

Juliet Martin had a bounce in her step as she walked to her locker. She was actually having a good day at this place, not only had she aced her chemistry exam, but her next class was English. Which meant she got to see Mr. Carpenter.

She shut her locker door and made her way to English. She felt like she was walking on air. However, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the new math teacher, Miss Olsen talking to Mr. Carpenter outside his classroom. Actually, it looked like she was flirting with him. Touching his arm and being all giggly. He was funny, but he wasn't that funny.

What Juliet noticed next disturbed her greatly, it looked like he was flirting back. He was smiling at her and he gave her a pat on the back. Juliet was not taking this well. She was a few feet from his classroom, he finally noticed her.

"Hello Juliet." His smile grew as she was about to walk into his classroom. She began to smile back, but then she remembered she was mad at him. "Mr. Carpenter." Her voice was cold. She walked into the classroom and missed the confused look on his face.

She didn't look at him at all during class. She just sat there stewing in her jealousy. She couldn't believe she was acting this way, but she was. The bell rang and she was one of the first ones out of there. It was time for lunch and she had a plan.

Juliet put her quarters into the soda machine and pushed a button. An orange soda made it's way to the bottom and she grabbed it. An evil gleam fell across her face as she walked to the lunch room. She knew Carpenter and Miss Olsen were on lunch duty today. She had a plan.

Juliet actually didn't plan on drinking the orange soda. She didn't like it at all, she thought it tasted funny. However, it would work nicely for the little plan she had brewing in her head. As she already knew Mr. Carpenter and Miss Olsen were patrolling the lunch room. Well it was more like Mr. Carpenter was patrolling the lunch room and Miss Olsen was staring at him with lovey dovey eyes.

Juliet took a deep breath and set her plan into motion. She had to make it look like an accident, instead of what it really was. A jealous sixteen year old spilling orange soda on her romantic rival's crisp, clean white shirt.

She walked into the lunch room and "tripped" the lunch tray went flying and all it's contents ended up on Miss Olsen's shirt, not just the orange soda. Everyone in the cafeteria began to laugh as Mr. Carpenter rushed over. Juliet tried not to laugh because she didn't want Mr. Carpenter catching on to her plan.

"I am so sorry." Juliet said with lack of sincerity in her voice. "I feel so awful." She really didn't.

"What happened?" Carpenter asked as he walked up to them. Well he was actually really asking her, since he was staring at her. Now she had to try and act sincere.

"Well I tripped and got my lunch all over her shirt," She answered him. She sounded too happy. She really hoped he hadn't notice, but it seemed like he did by the way he was staring at her. "Oops."

Before he could respond she turned on her heel and left the cafeteria. She couldn't keep this act up for much longer. She really wanted to laugh and she got her chance once she got far enough away from the lunch room.

Mr. Carpenter watched Juliet leave the lunch room. He would deal with her and her fake sincerity later. He was going to see if he could help Miss Olsen out.

"Do you need any help?" He asked the poor woman who was covered in orange soda and chicken soup.

"No I am just going to go out to my car and grab another shirt." She said softly as she made her exit. He exited the lunch room a few minutes later. He had to find Juliet.

He found her sitting by a row of lockers. She was reading a book and she looked calm, like nothing had just happened.

He slid down next to her and she rested her book on her lap. "So why did you spill your lunch all over Miss Olsen?" He asked her as soon as he felt his butt touch the cold floor.

"I tripped." She snapped at him, but he didn't believe her for a second.

"I don't believe you." He responded.

"Of course you don't." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"So why don't you tell me the truth." He said calmly. It felt like a lifetime had gone by before she responded.

"She laughed at your jokes and she touched you." Juliet crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're jealous?" He asked as he stood up. He was a little shocked. Yeah students had little crushes on him before, but no one had ever done this.

"I wouldn't say that," She finally braved a look at him, but the look on his face spoke volumes he didn't believe her. "Okay fine you can say that." She looked away and fought off the tears she felt coming.

He sighed and knelt down beside her. "I have no interest in Miss Olsen and it would be really bad if I had feelings for you."

"Who cares about that!" Juliet shot up into a standing position. "I care about you!"

"I care about you too," He sighed. "Just not the way you want me too."

"Fine." She growled as she stomped off. He thought about stopping her, but decided not to. He leaned against the locker and rested his head in his hands.

He cared about Juliet a lot. He saved her from a harsh reality, but also from herself. She was a beautiful girl, but he could never have feelings for her. It was wrong and he could get in trouble.

Who would she have if she lost him?

He stood up and walked down the hall to see if he could find Juliet. He saw her at the end of the hall talking to Miss Olsen. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but it didn't look like he needed to become involved. It looked like Juliet was apologizing.

He sighed as he felt his heart slam into his chest. Hie head might be telling him "no." But the heart wants what the heart wants.

However, he would fight this. She would get over this crush of hers and move on. The bell rang and he began to make his journey back to his classroom. He would fight the nagging thoughts that filled his head.

"_You don't want her to move on and get over you."_

And no matter how much he tried to ignore it, the thought kept ringing through his mind. He began to realize that maybe he did have feelings he shouldn't have for Juliet. Maybe, that was the reason he always came to her rescue. The reason why he was always there to catch her when she fell.

He had fallen for her.

He was in so deep and he realized he didn't care.


	8. Blue Walls

A/N: The next color is blue and it took me forever to come up with this idea. Well I have had a bunch of ideas running, but this one seemed to stick. Oh and Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I am not a fan of the holiday. Turkey makes me sleepy and I am not a fan of the NFL. Hopefully, the family will want to play cards. There are only three colors left, well actually two since black is on deck, white and gray remain. So please leave the color you want to see in your reviews. Thank you!

Show Me Your Colors

Chapter Eight: Blue Walls

This wasn't the color she had in mind when she had convinced him to paint his room. Her hazel eyes from the paint can full of navy blue paint to Carpenter's face. He could tell she wasn't happy, but he just shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't seem to care what she thought of the color.

"You know this is my bedroom, right?" He asked her. "I can paint it whatever color I want." This is what she gets for nagging him in the first place about painting his room. She was just going to have to deal with it. He liked the color.

"I am aware of that," She responded as she made her way over to him. Juliet wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down for a kiss. "But I thought maybe you would go for something a little romantic, like red."

Sure red was romantic, but he didn't want it for is bedroom. He liked the blue and he was sure she would grow to like it too. Her bedroom was blue, but maybe he would let her pick out a nice shade of red for the kitchen since she was so hellbent on painting every room in his apartment. "Let's get to work." He held out a paint brush which she snatched out of his hand.

She had never painted a room before. Her father had hired some guys to paint her room. She had actually brought up the idea to her father, hoping they could paint it together. However, work got in the way, that's why daddy had hired the painters.

Carpenter asked her to paint around the edges, which meant the window sill and around the ceiling and door. He would use the roller. Juliet had to admit she was a little jealous. She wanted to use the roller.

"Why can't I use the roller?" She asked as she began to paint around the window sill.

"Well, this is your first time painting," He answered as he dipped the roller into the paint tin. "And plus using the roller makes me feel manly."

She tried not to giggle at his response. However, a small one escaped her. He turned his focus away from painting and laughed a little himself. "I know that sounded lame." He pursed his lips together already knowing how she would respond. "Yeah that did sound a bit lame."

They worked in silence for awhile. Juliet had finished painting around the door and the window, plus the edges along the ceiling. Carpenter had gotten the first coat on the rest of the wall space.

"I like it." Carpenter spoke up after a lengthy silence. He turned to see Juliet looking around. He couldn't tell if she liked it or not by the look on her face, well not until she smiled. "I like it too.

As she made her way over to him an evil smirk began to form. She stopped right in front of him and flicked some left over paint onto his white shirt. He looked down at the little blue spots on his shirt and then his eyes moved to a laughing Juliet.

"Oh you think this is funny?" Well that was a stupid question, of course she did or else she wouldn't be laughing. He grabbed the paint brush from her hand and flicked paint onto her shirt. Her laughter stopped as she began to glare at him. "Don't like it so much do you?" He asked her smugly a moment before she tried to wrestle away the paint brush.

However, he held it out of her reach. Even when she jumped for it she couldn't reach it. She finally gave up. She stood there pouting. Juliet was kind of a sore loser.

"Well we have to wait for the paint to try before we can apply a second coat." He said as he closed the distance between them.

"So?" She asked softly as she looked up at him. He closed the gap and pulled her closer to him. "Oh so now you think we are going to kiss and make up."

"Yeah that is exactly what we are going to do." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She clung onto him as she began to kiss him back. Things were getting a little hot and heavy. They wouldn't be able to do anything in the bedroom, since the paint was drying and there was no bed in his room. So they made their way out of his room and towards the couch.

Their paint splattered shirts were thrown to the floor as they passed the time waiting for the paint to dry.


	9. His Little Black Book

A/N: It's been awhile since I have written for this story, well it's not really a story but that doesn't matter. That's not the point though. I just want to finish this color series and the other stories I have left unfinished. I also have other ideas for new stories and I plan on bringing back some old ones. Anyway, let's move on. I miss Ringer so much. I kind of stopped watching it after Carpenter left, but I still wanted it to have a second season. It was a very entertaining show, but it seems the cast has moved on to bigger and better things. I might write more stories for Juliet and Carpenter, but I am not sure. Let's see if my muse will be kind.

Show Me Your Colors

Chapter Nine: His Little Black Book

Juliet Martin sat on her boyfriend's couch and stared at the book on the table in front of her. Normally, she wouldn't really care all that much because Carpenter always had books laying around, but this one was black and had no wording on the front. She had seen enough romance movies to know that this was his little black book.

She wondered how many names and numbers of past female lovers resided in this book? Juliet didn't think Carpenter was the type who dated a lot of women. Yes, he was good looking but in her eyes he seemed like the picky type when it came to women. Still, there had to be some names and numbers in this book. She wondered if he still talked to any of them? He better not be talking to any of them.

Moments later he came into the room and watched her eyeballing the black book on his table. He knew what was going through that head of hers. She was wondering what was in that book, but she wouldn't look in it because she didn't want to upset him because she was snooping. He had caught her doing it before and had scolded her for it. Of course she pouted and he forgave her for it. But it seemed she had learned her lesson. He decided not to keep her in suspense any longer, plus he had nothing to hide from her.

"So you're wondering what's in the black book?" She jumped a little when he finally spoke up. She hadn't known he was watching her she was that involved with staring at the little black book. He sat down beside her and just smiled like the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. He was definitely hiding something from her.

She weighed he options and thought about laying to him for a second, but she knew he would get mad at her if she did. This wouldn't be the first time he had caught her in a lie. "Yes, I want to know what's in your little black book." Now that he knew what she wanted to see what was inside he would show her. Well, at least she hoped he would show her.

He reached over and grabbed the book off the coffee table and opened it up. He handed it over to her and she took it and rested it in her lap. She looked down at the first page and saw the names of fellow classmates and their test and assignment scores. She bit down on her lip in frustration. The thing she was looking at was his grade book.

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" She threw the book at him and he just laughed as it fell to the floor. She glared at him and he stopped laughing and pulled her close to him. "Juliet, there is no reason for you to be jealous. You are the only woman in my life and I want no one else. I love you."

She smiled up at him. "I love you too and I am sorry I am a pain in the ass."

He began to laugh again. "Hey I might have thought the same thing if I was a girl but guys don't keep little black books like girls do. And by the way do you have one?"

She began to laugh herself. "No, I don't have one and besides if I did I would have thrown it away because I don't need anyone else because I have you."

He smiled but remained silent. She rested her head on his shoulder and he turned on the TV. The whole thing was forgotten in a matter of minutes. Well, it was forgotten for now until Juliet got jealous over something else, which knowing her it would be the next day.


End file.
